


A Tiny Bit of Happiness

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Elder Scrolls, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akatosh!Oreshi, Alduin!Bokushi, Character Study, Elder Scrolls Lore, M/M, Or not, Sithis!Kuroko, alternative universe, because I still haven't figured out, but finally, but set in the Elder Scrolls universe so, if Akatosh and Alduin are the same, seriously it took me long to decide who was who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his realm of the Void, Kuroko observes the tides between gods and men, or gods themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Bit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> How, a second time I write Akashi and Kuroko as gods in a game universe. Yay me *sarcasm*

 

What is a name?

A name is nothing but a means to recognise someone or something. For him, _Kuroko_ , was such a name, although picked by himself for himself, even though there was no one to introduce himself as around. His realm, the Void, surrounds everything, from the mortal realm of Mundus, to the realms of Aetherius and Oblivion alike, the seats of the gods. Gods they might be, but equal to him there was none, for he existed before they did.

 

From all those gods, who most mortals worshipped, the Golden Dragon was the one who got most of his attention. The most reverred of the Nine Divines, he was the Lord of Time. He had the habit of leaning down and listen to the pleads of the mortals of Mundus. And so, he listened to the once enslaved men of Cyrodiil, blessed Saint Alessia with divine power and an artifact created of his blood. That amulet came known as the Amulet of Kings, and guarded the realm for generations. With it, the kings and emperors of the eras that followed protected their subordinates from the unforgiving deities of Oblivion, who sought a way towards the world of matter.

 

He became the King of Kings.

 

Even at the events of what came to be known as the _Oblivion Crisis,_ the Dragon God appeared in front of the people of the Imperial City. Out of the Amulet of Kings, and in front of the Temple of One, he came forth in all his divine glory, to battle against the Prince of Destruction. It was the end of the era of the Dragonborn emperors, and the beginning of a new one.

 

But just as the mind of a man can break and split into two, the same thing can happen to a god. Or it's just that people worship the same god under a different name. Perhaps a different god with similar attributes. How else one can explain the existence of _World Eater_ Alduin and Divine Akatosh, both of the same form and essence, yet one was terror and the other blessing?

 

Akatosh and Alduin were the same god, yet not. The closer to the humans Akatosh leaned in and listened, the more he gave in parts of his divinity to help and protect, the strain of it all brought it. Perhaps. It was a time that he, himself, didn't feel the need to make himself that known to the other gods.

The Nords of Skyrim could not choose a worse timing for a civil war. The dreaded return of Alduin came and, perhaps, that was going to truly be the end of the world.

Perhaps it was another of the blessings of Akatosh, for the prophecied hero was one called _Dragonborn_ , one able to naturally learn the language of the winged beasts and used its power against them. Dragonborn, just like the Emperor descentants of Alessia. A descentant of the long gone Slave Queen, perhaps, or a new Dragonborn, who knows. Akatosh seemed to never stop caring for the mortals and their realm.

The Dragonborn reigns victorious against Alduin in Sovngard, and, Kuroko is sure, he has earned a place in this place of heaven in Aetherius after passing away.

 

-//-

 

Time was finally favourable and peace, true peace was in the air. It was an era that gods where mostly forgotten. With the passing time, he felt the need to mingle with mortals, as in a means to fight hid boredom. And so, he travels around the continent, never staying more than one week to a city.

He's just outside the Temple of One in the Imperial City when he crosses paths with another young man, close to his height. His hair is like a regal, crimson mane, lean, with sharp eyes of the exact same shade, pupils slit, like a dragon's.

' _Akatosh_ ' he mutters, not worrying for being noticed.

"I think you're mistaken." the redhead speaks, as he extends his right hand for a handshake. "I'm Akashi, Akashi Seijuro." he introduces himself.

"I'm Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun."

 

-//-

 

Helgen, a small village at the south of Skyrim, was burnt down during the era of the Dragonborn, but was now rebuilt. They decide it's as a good place as any to take a break.

"I used to have a brother." he confesses that night, over their bottles of mead. "A twin." he clarifies. "He said that I was too nice to people, and that they took advantage of me."

"Wouldn't you prefer to travel with him?"

"He's not around anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

He doesn't show it by expression, but he smiles inside.

It's a tiny bit of happiness.


End file.
